


Reunion II

by BlancaPowell



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reunion II

“And Colt, this is Celia. Your daughter.”

His jaw dropped as Colt started at Ellie, occasionally stealing glances at his _daughter_. With each minute that passed Ellie regretted her decision to tell him and cursed herself for not listening to her father.

_He doesn’t want her. He doesn’t want me. He doesn’t want us. He’s built a whole life for himself, he doesn’t need us._

“Mom, is he mute?” Celia asked quietly tugging Ellie’s dress. She only smiled in response and shook her head but oh, how she wished Colt hadn’t heard it. It was a bad idea after all.

“Maybe we should leave him to process it,” she finally said taking her daughter’s hand and heading towards the door. She heard a faint noise of Colt’s chair when he stood up and spoke.

“No, please, don’t go.”

His voice was very weak and sounded almost broken. Ellie cursed herself again when she turned to face him.

“How? When? Where?” he asked and swallowed hard, “Why?”

“Celia, honey, can you go and look for a man named Toby? Tell him you’re my daughter and ask him to show you how to repair a car and I’ll be with you in a minute, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

When Celia left, Ellie turned to Colt. He looked somewhere in between hurt and pissed.

“I guess prom night was when. And the hotel room would answer your ‘where’. I’m sure you know how… And I don’t understand what you’re asking by saying ‘why.’”

“Why didn’t you tell me? It’s been almost eight years which means she’s at least seven. You had seven years, Ellie. Seven years. And I’m hearing about it now? Because what? I can finally pay the alimony?” He was angry. She could tell by the way he looked at her, by the coldness in his voice.

“You were in jail and I didn’t realize until I was in Langston. My father told me it was better this way,” she closed her eyes wishing she never came here. Wishing she never met him again.

“And you suddenly decided to listen to your father?!”

“What was I supposed to do? I was eighteen, I was in college, no job, no money and I was with child. What would _you_ do? How exactly would it help you or me?” Her voice broke and Colt turned towards the window, nervously tapping his fingers on the desk.

“I sent you letters. For a whole year before I realized it was pointless. You never replied,” he finally said, stunning her.

He wrote her letters? When he was in jail?

“I never got any… If I had, I would’ve answered them!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

“Colt…”

“I think you should go. I need to think. But I’m happy you told me. Celia seems like a great child.”

She nodded. It was clear. She messed up again.

Wordlessly, she left the office, took Celia and went home. When her daughter went to her room, Ellie walked over to her father’s bedroom.

“When did you want to tell me Colt had been sending me letters?” she startled Mr Wheeler with her accusation.

“How did you know?”

“Colt told me. I don’t understand, Dad. Why?”

“You… were the only thing I have, El. I thought I lost you when you joined the crew and then you came back… I didn’t want to lose you again. Colt was in jail and you were with a child. Someone had to provide for you and you know Colt wouldn’t be able to.”

Her dad reached for her but she took a step back, pain on her face.

“So you hid the letters. From me.”

“I’m not saying what I did was right. But I was afraid I was going to lose you again. Both of you,” he added sadly.

“I—I need to think about it. This might have just ruined my whole future, I need time.”

She caught a glimpse of her father nodding before she closed the door and went to her room.

~~

The next few days passed quickly, but for Ellie it all seemed like the eternity. Colt didn’t call. She barely spoke to her father and Celia was constantly asking questions about Colt. She tried to answer them all but deep down, every single one was breaking her heart a little.

She understood why Colt was mad, she was mad too. But she also realized she was only eighteen and it wasn’t the best moment for her to make such decisions. Why couldn’t he understand it?

A week after the big reveal, Ellie was working in the backyard when she finally saw him. Colt looked like he hadn’t slept for days and she suddenly felt guilty. _You did this to him._

“Colt?”

“Hi,” he started running his hand through his hair, “I, umm, came to talk to you about Celia.”

“Oh, of course! What would you like me to tell you?”

“Everything? From the beginning, maybe? Do you have any pictures?” he asked, hope filling his voice and Ellie’s heart.

“I do, actually,” she took out her phone and found what she was looking for. “This is me with her still in my belly, I was huge! I sent it to Riya because she didn’t believe me at first. And here’s Celia’s first picture, ohhh, and here my dad is holding her.” She was showing him the pictures, discreetly studying his face. She could see pride, joy, pain, and even love, and she felt relieved for a second.

They spent the whole afternoon just talking about the last eight years, first Ellie told him everything that happened and then Colt told her what he did. It was almost seven when Celia ran into the backyard, straight into her mommy’s arms.

“Whoaa, I missed you, too, C!” she laughed and noticed Colt was observing them with a smile on his face.

“Hey Mommy, will Daddy stay with us?”

“Sure, if he wants to,” Ellie looked at him while Celia ran into the house again.

“Are you okay with that?” she asked hesitantly.

“Did she–” Colt swallowed hard, fighting back tears, “Did she call me ‘Daddy?’”

“I think she did. Was it okay?”

“Yes, I–”

“Ellie! What is _he_ doing in _my_ backyard?!” Her father’s voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

“Grandpa, don’t yell at my Daddy!” Celia frowned, standing right behind Mr Wheeler.

“Dad!”

“Did I invite him? Did he come to take our Celia?” Mr Wheeler stopped yelling after seeing tears in Celia’s widened eyes.

“I invited him. It’s also _my_ house and Celia is _his_ daughter. And if you have a problem with it, Celia and I can move in with Colt so we won’t invade _our_ precious house,” Ellie raised her voice, shocking both Colt and her dad.

“Ellie,” Colt started quietly, “I never wanted to come between you and your father–”

“You didn’t. It’s his fault, first hidind all your letters from me, and now not even letting me talk to you even though, I repeat, I’m old enough to make such decisions myself.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” her dad narrowed his eyes and left them alone.

“I gotta go, I clearly overstayed my welcome,” Colt stood up and started gathering his belongings.

“Colt…” Ellie started but he only smiled sadly at her.

“See you Ellie,” he hesitated but kissed her cheek. He was almost leaving when Celia ran to him and tugged his jacket. He looked down to see his daughter, staring at him with a confused look on her little face.

“What about me? I want a kiss too!” She said and Colt’s heart almost melted. He was unsure what to do, he looked at Ellie and she gave him a small nod. He kneeled down and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. For the first time, he was able to see what she looked like and he was surprised to see how similar to him she was. She had his hair color, his eyes, his eyebrows. And even though she looked like him, she was beautiful. The most beautiful human being Colt had ever seen. He didn’t want to let her go. He wanted to take her home and spend more time with her. Learn more about her. Have her, both of them, in his life.

Reluctantly, and without a single word, he let her go and walked away. Ellie and Celia watched him go with the same disappointment in their eyes.

_Now I screwed up completely._

~~~~

This time Colt disappeared for a whole two weeks before she finally saw him in the doorway, looking nervous and tired.

“Colt? What are you doing here?”

“I came… I needed to know… Did you mean it?”

“Meant what?” she asked confused.

“When you said to your father that you and Celia could move in with me, did you mean it?”

“I did but I don’t want to scare you off or anything, I know you don’t want that probably and–”

“And will you?”

“Will we what?”

“Will you move in with me?” he asked and her eyes widened in shock. _Did he…?_

“I hope it’s not too forward but… I want you back in my life. I know I don’t deserve you, not after what I put you through but I’m selfish and I want you. And I want Celia too, I want to see her growing up, I want to be a father to her,” he said before adding quietly, “Fuuuck, what have you done to me?”

She chuckled, “You mean it? You want this?”

“I mean it. I-I’m not sure how I turned from a criminal to a sappy father but you, Wheeler girls, always have this effect on me,” he laughed but quickly recomposed himself and added nervously, “I… I was working on our new apartment. It’s not big but it would be our own. And I decorated Celia’s bedroom, I even put a car as her bed!”

“You did what?!”

“I saw how she looked at that car Toby was showing her so I kinda sorta asked Toby to help me turn it into a bed for her. Hey! It’s cool! Every other kid will be jealous.”

“But–”

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t have the engine, it won’t drive away.”

“Colt!” Ellie chuckled trying to stop Colt from talking. “Are you serious?”

“About the bed?” He looked confused and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“About us. About moving in. After all these years apart, are you sure you still want…?” She looked at him with hesitation in her eyes, her fears from the past and anxieties of the future but it all went away when she saw the love in his eyes, something so pure that she somehow knew everything was going to be okay. He smiled at her when she took her hands to his lips and kissed them.

“Always, Ellie. Always.”


End file.
